


a kiss for a confession

by mylastlovebunssodan99



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Actor!jihoon, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I suck at tags really, Jealous!Woojin is back, Keep this tag alive lmao, M/M, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylastlovebunssodan99/pseuds/mylastlovebunssodan99
Summary: Jihoon gets his first lead role in a drama. And how does Woojin feel about it?





	a kiss for a confession

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’m back! Here’s a short drabble to bless the 2park tag somehow. It’s my first attempt to fluff too, and I do hope you’d enjoy this fic and perhaps help a little to make it through this drought. ♥️

Today was one of those days that Woojin visits Jihoon in his dorm. He's often ecstatic to come over every time, so excited to see his best friend and catch up about their individual activities and life in general.

But this morning, news that Jihoon accepted the lead role for a romantic comedy drama was just released. And Woojin only heard about it today.

Not that he's supposed to know everything, no, not really. Although he technically does almost always especially when it’s something about Jihoon.

But this is one of those times he had hoped he knew about it— wishes that Jihoon had told him about it before today.

To be fair, Woojin is happy and also excited for Jihoon’s career as an actor since he knows it’s something the other enjoys doing. But he just overthinks for some reason. Drowning in infinite possibilities of what could happen when Jihoon starts filming.

And he knows where all of the feelings and anxiety is coming from. He knows he is concerned mostly about one particular thing But he pushes it at the back of his mind.

Except that it’s hard to really not think of it now that Woojin's heading to Jihoon’s place now.

He wishes he could say ‘something came up’ to sort his feelings out before meeting with his best friend.

But this was their only free day to meet in the next two weeks. And maybe he’d rather see Jihoon today than not see him for two long weeks. Plus, Jihoon would be suspicious of him if he cancels, since he's the one who insisted to pay a visit at his place two nights ago.

Woojin's hands and feet feels heavy as he dragged them to Jihoon's front door. And it took him a good 3 minutes before he found the courage to knock. Just two knocks on the door and the other boy greets him with a wide smile.

"Woojinie! You heard the news, right? I'm playing a lead role for a certain drama" Jihoon says as soon as he closes the door of his apartment.

"Yeah, of course I heard..." Woojin says bitterly as he walks in further to Jihoon’s room.

"I wanted to surprise you, that's why I didn't tell you. And since I knew you were coming, I prepared a little something for us to celebrate!" Jihoon chirps cheerfully while pulling Woojin into the living room.

The cushions were set up on the floor and positioned right across the television which was already switched in video mode.

Their game controllers were sitting atop the cushions. On the couch were boxes of pizza, a bucket of chicken, some cans of beer and sodas.

“Come on now!” Jihoon says, dragging Woojin down to the cushions and handing him his controller.  
~

Several video games and a series of loses later, Woojin lets go of his controller and groans. He rests his head on the table beside him and reaches out for the can of beer that was still untouched.

"Hey, Woojinie, shouldn’t that be for later after the games? You haven’t even won a single game against me yet” Jihoon mutters as he eyes the other weirdly.

Woojin pops the can open and takes a sip, and replies with “I’m just thirsty.”

“Hey, you’ve been acting weird since you came here. Won’t you tell me what's wrong?”

“I just have a lot of things in mind”

“Uhuh. Like what?”

“Just…things. It’s something petty, don’t worry it’ll pass.”

Jihoon pauses and thinks – trying to figure out the probable reasons why Woojin is acting the way he is.

The very first and only time Woojin has acted like this around him was when Jihoon had went out on a date once with a senior they play games with, Kim Taehyung.

That same night Woojin was supposed to treat Jihoon with unli meat in their favorite restaurant. But the latter had cancelled on him last minute without stating any reasons and that he’ll tell him later.

That first date did advance to a second and third one, with Woojin already knowing about the last two.

But what’s between them didn’t work out though. Both of them have busy schedules – and on top of that they had a lot of differences too especially in their life priorities. So they passed it off as merely attraction and agreed to just stay friends.

~

“Were you angry because I didn’t told you about the drama?”

"No, I am. I'm just... I... look, congratulations. I’m happy for you, okay." Woojin manages to let out, but still unable to voice out his feelings fully.

"And you’re upset because I didn’t tell you beforehand?" Jihoon says apologetically.

Woojin doesn't respond and it doesn't take long until his face is being cupped still by Jihoon. The latter searched for his eyes just as eager the former is to look everywhere except the boy infront of him.

“I’m sorry, Woojinie. I guess I should’ve told you instead of surprising you.”

"That’s not it.”

“W-what?”

“It’s not just because I was surprised.”

“Then…”

“D-does...does it have a... l-lip contact? Y'know... in the script... you and the girl..."

"Oh. You mean, a kissing scene?"

Woojin just pouts, eyes now glued on the floor because of embarrasment. Lip contact? WTF, Park Woojin.

"Oh, it does. Just one at the part I'm asking my leading lady to be my girlfriend"

Woojin’s expression darkens. He feels annoyed and it shows in his eyes.  
"Jihoon?" he calls.

"Yeah?"

"Is it all right if I do it with you now?" the former says as he pulls Jihoon closer to him by the wrist.

"...huh?" Jihoon responds, eyes locked into Woojin's eyes and gets lost in them

Now, they’re close enough to count the lashes on each other’s eyes, to smell each other’s scent, to feel each other’s breath hitch.

Woojin takes a deep breath, before he responds.  
"I'm asking if it's alright if I kiss you?"

Woojin doesn't know when he started having fuzzy feelings towards his best friend. And the confusion is evident in Jihoon’s face too – enough to tell Woojin that the other is just as lost as he is.

Then Jihoon nods.

Despite initiating, Woojin was taken aback with Jihoon's response. He got the go signal; a permission from Jihoon. Yet he can't seem to lean in and close the gap between them.  
He seemed frozen in the moment, staring into the pair of eyes who looks like it holds all the stars in the galaxy in them.

Then he feels something soft and plump crash into his lips. A quick peck that made him feel things.

But before that sink in, the warmth that was once on his mouth, was gone. And Woojin looks at the boy in front of him once again in protest.

Then Jihoon nods again. And there he finds himself drawn back to the moment they were in not long ago. They’re still standing so close to each other, if he were to lean in, it'd be easy to reconnect their lips.

But he hesitates.

Then he sees Jihoon smile shyly and murmur a soft, almost inaudible, ‘hey, it's okay’.

Woojin gathers his courage and reaches out for the boy's face. His thumbs stroking the other's cheeks, then he leans in to capture the lips he's been wanting to seal with his.

Their kiss started off slow and soft. Then it turned into long and deep ones. They soon exchanged quick pecks and smiles that eventually turned into laughter.

"Okay before this becomes something taboo and long forgotten, I kissed you, because I am so deeply madly in love with you, my best friend, soulmate, my love, Hoonie."

“Hmm, yeah sure we could date. You’d be a lot of help in practicing for my future kissing scenes…”

“Hey c’mon I’m being serious here. I love you, Park Jihoon. Will you be my boyfriend?”

"I’m just teasing you, okay? Took you long enough. I love you, too my sweet sparrow, Woojinie. And of course my answer is YES"

**Author's Note:**

> I’m working on a few other fics wc I’ve started last year but can’t seem to finish. Please look forward to it!! <3


End file.
